


Weekly Meetings

by gladdecease



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Community: trope_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At eight o'clock every Tuesday morning, Vice Principal Kira has a half-hour appointment simply labelled "Odo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekly Meetings

"Siri, time?"

"Seven fifty-eight."

"Good. It can't hurt to be early on the first Tuesday of the year." It's a bit tricky to balance a phone and two cups of coffee while opening a door, but Odo's well practiced at this point. He nods to the secretary - she's on the phone, but nods back, unlocking the school's inner door for him - and makes his way down the hall to the vice-principal's office. He shoves his phone into a pocket after checking the time one last time - seven fifty-nine - and knocks.

The door opens immediately. "Odo!" Nerys smiles widely. "Right on time."

"Yes, well... I try to be." He holds out the coffee so she'll smile at that instead of him. She takes the larger cup gratefully, moaning around a long sip as she backs into her office. Flustered, Odo shuts the door behind him and sits down, pulling out a notebook.

"Mm - just a second," Nerys says between sips. "I just need..."

"Take your time," Odo says mildly, drinking some of his own. He doesn't care much for coffee himself, but the caffeine is useful. That, and Nerys enjoys it when he joins her in these things.

Nerys upends the cup, finishing off the coffee, and sighs. "Sorry, Odo, I just... _really_ needed that today."

Odo leans forward. "And why is that?" A troublesome bunch of freshmen, perhaps? Or it might be faculty - he can't deal with them as easily as he can students, who cower when he walks past, but he can certainly make an attempt. And he knows better than most how much some of them need dealing with.

But Nerys waves a hand in the air dismissively, saying, "Oh, it's nothing. Just this latest Teach For America college kid we got. He's so excited about working with 'disadvantaged urban students,' but at the same time he's totally unprepared for them! I just want to..." She mimes a rather vicious bit of strangling, then waves it off. "But like I said, it's nothing. He's harmless, if annoying."

"Hmm." Odo makes a note to look into the boy anyway. Sometimes all people like that need is a good talking-to. "Anything else concerning you?"

Nerys inspected her own notes. "The new principal's son seems to be adjusting well."

"Oh?" Odo tries to remember what he knows about the Siskos. "Even though he's just lost his mother?"

Nerys nods. "Even though. He's understandably isolated from most of his class, but he gets on well enough with Nog."

"Quark's nephew?" Odo harrumphs. "That boy is picking up all of his uncle's bad traits."

Nerys nods again, a 'so you see what I mean' gesture. "I'd like you to keep an eye out for the two of them."

"Of course."

"Other than that, it's the same kids as last year." Nerys looks up at Odo and amends her statement. "Unless - you didn't make any relevant arrests over the summer, did you?"

Odo shrugs. "Your usual crop of shoplifters at the Promenade Mall, some underage drinkings - all out of school, one way or another," he elaborates when Nerys looks concerned. "And one other I can't discuss."

"It's going to court?"

"There's a possibility." Odo rises, but stops at the door, remembering one last thing. "And there's a rumor that Skrain Dukat has an illegitimate daughter living in this district."

"Really?" Nerys sits back in her chair, thoughtful. "How much truth is there to the rumor?"

"There's no paternity test on record, but it's so widely circulated that it would be best if you treated it as fact. I believe the girl in question name is Ziyal," Odo says. Trying to find a delicate way to put it, he continues, "I'm concerned that certain people might try to... force his hand... on certain issues, using the girl."

"Yes, I can only imagine," Nerys says, distracted. Shaking her head once, she rises to her feet and pats Odo on the shoulder. "Well don't you worry," she says playfully. "Our school may be in a dangerous neighborhood, but we've got the best police officers in the city watching our backs."

Successfully mollified, and not a little flustered, Odo takes his leave. "Siri, time?"

"Eight twenty-three."

Excellent. Just enough time to get back to the station before his subordinates started arriving for work.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "au: college/high school" on my [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) [card](http://glad-fics.livejournal.com/38550.html).


End file.
